


Tina

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fix-it fic with implied future kadam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tina

Like any good fairy tale wedding, there was a beautiful garden setting, a crowd of friends and family and two handsome princes, impeccably dressed. Blaine took Kurt’s hand, eyes bright, and together they turned towards the officiant.

“I object,” Tina shouted, rising from the fountain. She was clutching bolts of fabric and looking rather annoyed.

“I object too,” Kurt said, turning back to Blaine and pulling his hand free. He turned to Tina and gave her his best glare. “Don’t you think it’s time you woke up? This is getting ridiculous.”

“Kurt?” Blaine reached for him, eyes soft and wounded. “I don’t understand.”

“Ask her,” Kurt insisted, stepping back from Blaine’s grasp. “You can’t think this was my idea.”

“Tina?” Blaine pleaded, rushing to her side and grabbing her arms to help her out of the fountain. “I don’t understand. What’s happening?” Tina pushed him back with the fabric, then tossed the bolts aside, frustrated.

“I’m having a bad dream,” Tina told him, “and I would like to wake up.”

“Why didn’t you say so?” Sue Sylvester demanded, appearing out of nowhere wearing a bedazzled track suit and carrying a wand with a glitter-filled trophy on top. She dumped the glitter over Tina’s head and shoved her back into the fountain. As Blaine cried out in panic, everything and everyone faded to black.

“She’s waking up,” Kurt called out, pressing the call button for the nurse. It was his turn to sit with Tina and he’d been telling her about the glee club’s preparations for Nationals and his successful effort to land a solo for the competition. He’d been confiding his methods in the hopes that, even unconscious, Tina would remember enough for it to help her get her chance to shine next year.

It had been four long days since she fell into the fountain at the mall and hit her head. Kurt, along with Blaine had been witnesses to the accident, and Kurt had spent every available moment sitting at her side since then. A few times he’d even fallen asleep there and had had the strangest dreams. A few had been pleasant – especially those starring a handsome British NYADA student – but the rest had been the stuff of nightmares. Just last night he’d had one about getting engaged to Blaine. As if he’d do something so foolish when New York and NYADA was just a few months away. Besides, he and Blaine had already decided to just be friends again and they were both happier.

The nurse arrived and Kurt stepped back so she could tend to Tina. He’d visit again later, after she’d had some time to recover. For now he’d just leave the book of well wishes the glee club had made her along with a copy of his NYADA acceptance letter and a note promising his help when it was her turn to audition next year.

::end::


End file.
